En la bilbioteca, dos
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: Hermione se queda dormida y Draco malfoy la encuentra ¿que pasaría si entre estos dos hay algo más que odio?.¡entren y vean! PD:La misma base, pero una historia completamente distinta


**Nota: Esto es un reto personal, ya pusieron mi otro ONE-SHOT (con el mismo nombre) en el foro de malos FICs****, decidí reeditarlo o mejor dicho rehacerlo, ya que lo unico que tiene en común es el comienzo, el resto es totalmente distinto.**

**Nota 2: Y sólo decir que todo lo que escribo lo hago con mucho amor y cariño.**

**Declaimer: Harry potter no me pertenece...y eso es obvio.**

**ahora, la historia.**

**En la biblioteca 2.0**

_by_

**_Bona-chan_**

Despertó en medio de la oscuridad.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó al tiempo que entreabría sus ojos.

Poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando. Estaba recostada sobre una mesa, rodeada de libros. A pesar de la oscuridad pudo deducir por la cantidad de mesas y por los estantes que se alzaban hasta el techo que se encontraba en la biblioteca.

Se había quedado dormida mientras estudiaba, de nuevo.

-Genial-masculló al tiempo que limpiaba un resto de baba de sus labios.

Lentamente incorporó la parte superior de su cuerpo, estirando sus brazos y piernas entumecidas por una mala postura. Y finalmente, luego de mantenerse unos instantes en perezosa quietud, decidió levantarse y volver su la sala común.

Caminó a tientas, guidada por las siluetas oscuras de las enormes estanterías y avanzó todo un tramo hasta llegar a una esquina.

Entonces ahogó un grito. Acababa de ver una silueta moviéndose a su izquierda.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó hacia las penumbras.

Pasaron unos segundos de expectación en los que no pudo ver ni oír más que el silencio de la noche y por unos segundos pensó que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada, pero entonces un rostro pálido y anguloso apareció iluminado a un par de metros de su persona.

-Malfoy-no pudo ocultar su desagrado.

-Granger-contestó él con igual desdén, avanzando un par de pasos hasta Hermione-vaya, ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Hermione pudo ver como el chico la examinaba con la mirada y no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría tramando algo.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué haces la prefecta perfecta rompiendo las reglas?-Inquirió el chico con tono desapasionado.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, Malfoy…-Hermione se irguió digna y puso los brazos en jarra-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

El chico se encogió de hombros con elegancia y contestó con simpleza.

-Soy prefecto Granger, por si todavía no te has enterado. Nuestro deber como prefectos es vigilar... Y si mal no recuerdo, los lunes me toca a mí, no a ti-finalizó con una sonrisa triunfante-Entonces ¿me vas a decir que estabas haciendo?

Hermione se mantuvo en su posición, sin embargo entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo con la mejor expresión de odio que encontró en su repertorio.

Lo que más le disgustaba de la situación era que, por vez única, Malfoy tenía las reglas a su favor. Era ella la que estaba incumpliendo las normas estando a esas horas en la biblioteca. Sin embargo no le iba a dar la satisfacción de dejarle saber que se había quedado dormida, todavía tenía dignidad.

-No creo que sea algo que te incumba-masculló finalmente.

-¡Oh, que agresiva!-Malfoy exclamó con voz falsamente dolida-¿Qué pasa Granger, estas en tus días?, ¿o es que estabas esperando a Potty o a la comadreja o, no me digas que…-hizo una pausa dramática y puso expresión de espanto-esperabas a los dos?

Hermione estaba tan molesta que no pudo más que fruncir el ceño, pestañear varias veces y aspirar hondo formando una O" con sus labios, ofendida hasta lo más profundo. ¿Eran ideas suyas o Malfoy estaba insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando?

-¡Tú…!-exclamó amenazante-¡¿Pero qué estupideces estás diciendo?!...Tú…Tú…-no lograba dar con el adjetivo para calificarlo. Malfoy simplemente era Malfoy, y nada podía ser peor-¡arg!, eres insoportable

-¿Insoportable? vaya Granger, eso sí que es un insulto-se burló con sorna-de todas formas es culpa tuya por no decirme qué haces aquí-calló en seco, como si estuviera meditando algo.

-o es que…

-¿Es que qué?-Hermione tenía las mandíbulas tan apretadas que estaba segura de que de un momento a otro sus dientes saldrían volando, tenía la esperanza de que alguno le diera a Malfoy en el ojo.

-¿O es que-hizo otra pausa, curvó una de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba formando una sonrisa ladeada y avanzó hacia la chica para rodearla hasta quedar a sus espaldas.

Y entonces le susurró al oído.

-me estabas esperando a mi?...

Hermione se separó de él como si quemara.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-preguntó demasiado sorprendida como para preocuparse de lo aguda que sonaba su voz. Dio otro paso hacia atrás, por si acaso.

-¿Qué pasa Granger?, ¿te pongo nerviosa?

-¡Por Dios Malfoy! Eso es estúpido hasta para ti-exclamó, ya más tranquila.

-¿Por qué? Me parece más coherente que lo de Potter y Weasley…o sea, no hay punto de comparación

-No, no lo hay-accedió Hermione- tú no les llegas ni a los talones

Pudo ver como la sonrisa de Malfoy se esfumaba unos segundos. Pero luego recuperó compostura y volvió a desaparecer la distancia entre ellos.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto…-el chico siguió aguijoneando.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?, ¿bebiste una poción para la idiotez o algo?...porque la verdad no entiendo por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación-dijo y dio media vuelta, decidida a desaparecer del lugar.

Sin embargo Malfoy volvió a hablar.

-¿Escapando, Granger?- La verdad es que no pensaba que sus palabras fueran a retener a la chica. Granger no era tan tonta como para permitir que el orgullo dominara sus acciones.

Sin embargo Hermione detuvo sus pasos y se volteó a encararlo.

-¿A qué estás jugando?-Malfoy pudo notar en la voz de Hermione algo más que fastidio. La chica parecía realmente inquietada.

Y no era para menos, es decir ¿Quién pensaría que alguna vez Draco Malfoy iba a acercarse de esa forma a Hermione Granger, si quiera para fastidiarla?

Pero lo cierto era que Draco no podía pasar de ella, y eso era algo que él tenía muy claro.

Granger tenía algo, en sus gestos, en su tono de voz…en su aroma. Algo que lo llamaba, lo llamaba a acercarse a ella y ahorcarla o, quizás, algo más. Ella lograba hacer hervir sus entrañas, lo hacía dudar, de sus ideales, de él mismo. Y eso hacía que la odiara tanto o más que al mismo Harry Potter. Sin embargo era consciente que no podía odiarla del todo.

No podía odiarla, no cuando lo miraba con ese gesto. No cuando se veía tan confundida, demandante de una respuesta.

No luego de haberla encontrado inesperadamente en medio de la noche. Sin ningún idiota que se interpusiera.

Sabía que deseaba tenerla cerca, y sabía que no era para ahorcarla, no exactamente.

Draco avanzó nuevamente hacia ella, hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia.

Entonces, por vez primera, Hermione se sintió realmente asustada. Tenía miedo, miedo a esa expresión nunca antes vista en ese rostro pálido y alargado, miedo por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, miedo a lo que creía que iba a pasar y, sobre todo, miedo a no saber cómo reaccionar.

Malfoy dio un último paso hacia ella y habló con voz áspera como lija.

-¿A qué crees tú?

Ni si quiera recordaba qué era lo que había dicho antes. Sólo podía sentir como el corazón aceleraba desbocado, golpeando tan fuerte contra su pecho que dolía.

No estaba loca. Malfoy estaba parado frente a ella, a un par de centímetros de distancia.

No estaba soñando. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, su respiración agitada.

No, definitivamente todo eso era real. Él se estaba inclinando sobre ella y la iba a besar… Y ella no haría nada para impedirlo.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como los labios fríos y resecos de Malfoy rozaban ligeramente los suyos. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyar sus manos contra el pecho de Draco para no caer. Entonces sintió su corazón, tan acelerado como el suyo propio.

Hermione no abrió los ojos, no se sentía con la fuerza para hacerlo. En vez de eso permaneció en su posición, con los ojos y la boca firmemente cerrados, esperando en tención por el siguiente movimiento del chico.

Sólo sintió las manos de Malfoy presionar ligeramente sus mejillas, sus dedos temblaban de ansiedad.

Luego todo fue húmedo, oscuro, lascivo.

Malfoy pegó sus labios contra los de ella y hundió la lengua en su boca con violentas envestidas. Sus dientes chocaban y sus labios hacían ruidos al separarse y unirse nuevamente. Pero a ninguno de los dos le importó.

Hermione se colgó a su cuello y Draco se aferró tan fuerte a su cintura que podría haberla partido en dos.

Y quizás realmente deseaba hacerlo.

Malfoy abandonó su boca y comenzó a bajar por su cuello, besando y mordiendo con fuerza todo pedazo de piel que se le cruzara por delante.

Hermione gimió levente y Draco pegó sus caderas contra las de ella, compartiendo el dolor punzante en su entrepierna. Lo que hizo que Hermione reaccionara y volviera a la realidad.

Se estaba besando con Draco Malfoy… ¡Estaba sintiendo su erección!, eso era a lo más lejos que había llegado con un chico.

-Es-espera-logró articular, al tiempo que empujaba con ambos brazos el tronco del chico para alejarlo de ella, sin éxito.

Como respuesta el chico respiró con fuerza y se pegó todavía más a ella.

-Malfoy…detente, esto está mal-insistió, empujando ya con todas sus fuerzas-¡Basta!

Entonces el Slytherin se separó de ella como impulsado hacia atrás por un fuerza invisible y retrocedió hasta apoyarse contra una pared.

Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando contrala su respiración. Miró al chico fijamente, en busca de alguna explicación. Sin embargo él mantenía la vista fija en sus manos y su flequillo tapaba por completo su rostro. Parecía tan conmocionado como ella.

Y es que en realidad lo estaba. No comprendía cómo había permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, se había dejado llevar. Y ahora debía asumir las consecuencias.

-Yo…-Draco comenzó a decir, pero no supo continuar. No tenía excusa.

Lentamente apartó los ojos de las palmas de sus manos para mirar a la chica, que a su vez tenía la vista fija en él. Ambos parecían aterrados. Aterrados por lo sucedido, pero, más que nada, por cómo se habían sentido.

Hermione tragó grueso y habló con voz agarrotada y reseca.

-Creo… Creo que lo mejor será olvidar todo esto-dijo, e inconscientemente aumento la presión de sus manos sobre su pecho, sabiendo que en realidad nunca lo olvidaría.

Malfoy asintió y enseguida se irguió recto en su lugar.

-Es lo mejor-agregó en tono neutro, tratando de ocultar su abatimiento. Y eso que ahora lo veía todo claro.

Hermione Granger no era un capricho ni una obsesión infantil momentánea.

Ese deseo enfermizo que sentía por la sangresucia, amiga de Potter no desaparecería nunca. Sería su karma hasta el fin de sus días.

**FIN**

**Ya está**

**Los que leyeron la otra versión se habrán dado cuenta que son totalemnte diferentes (espero que para mejor)**

**Muchas gracias a los que llegaron hasta acá abajo...espero que les haya gustado**

**y bueno, ya saben, los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y me hacen especialemtne feliz n.n**

**saludos y cariños,**

**Bona-chan**


End file.
